


Practical Birthday Gifts

by RubixaSeraph



Series: Fortune Favors the Bold [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Size Kink, There was only one bed!, Vaginal Sex, cheirophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: When there’s only one bed at the hotel room, and the girl you’re pretty sure you like (because you’re not quite sure what romantic love feels like yet) confesses to liking you, and tells you:“You’re amazing, have I said that yet? I can say a lot about that, about how much I like you, and the things about you. Or even better, I can show you.”Where else can you go from there, but to want to see what she means?In which Dante learns a lot about Kassy, and learns a lotfromKassy. (Because Fortuna doesn't have public material on the intricacies of bedroom play, and Eva could only teach two half-devil teens the topic of sexual maturity so well. Besides, Vergil managed to figure it out. Why would Dante fall far behind?)As for Kassy, the overnight stay is probably her best birthday gift ever.
Relationships: Background Vergil/Nero's Mother, Dante/Original Character(s)
Series: Fortune Favors the Bold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Practical Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> \- One-shot of the “fade-to-black” in [Chapter 11 of Sons of Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039628/chapters/68448026).  
> \- If you’re here just for the one-shot, know that this is an AU where Eva survived and the twins did not get separated, and they have been raised in Fortuna since. My version of Fortuna is that it’s a lot less messed up than you’d might think, but it is still isolated and prefers to be more pious at least where public interactions are concerned.  
> \- Vergil still manages to lose his brain cell for a bit and ends up with a kid, but he’s also better adjusted and is happily doting over both child and wife.  
> \- Now it’s Dante’s turn, where the V-card is concerned.  
> \- I will not apologize for the slight amount of sex-ed discussion there is in this.  
> \- I will also like to add that this is still fantasy sex, so some details that otherwise SHOULD be part of realistic circumstances are glossed over or disregarded.

“So, when you say there’s some succubus in you, what does that mean?”

Dante wasn’t very familiar with succubi. Or, to be more accurate, the Order’s notes on demons and devils were things he took with a grain of salt. 

And unfortunately for him, Kassy asked: “Well, what do you know about succubi?”

She sounded so overly curious about what he would know that he was afraid he’d answer wrongly. It was definitely an odd topic to have while they were sitting on the canopy bed of a fancy hotel room, with her sitting snuggled up against him, his arm wrapped around her. Only just two minutes ago did they stumble through some manner of confession, and here she was, pressed up close to his body. The suggestion that had once been given to him that he ought to strip for her as a birthday present echoed through his mind again, and he tried really hard to toss the thought out while trying to recall what he knew:

“Uh, probably not a whole lot. Order’s notes on them were that they would lure people in and feed on the energy that came from sexual contact, and could drain their target of their vitality. Succubi is just one of the terms used, typically to refer to female-presenting devils that deal in that kind of vampiric behaviour, and they’re supposed to be very beautiful, though if you know where to look you will find their monstrous traits.”

“Something like that.” Kassy nodded, and pulled herself from under his arm to put some space between them, and gestured shyly to herself with both hands folded over her chest, her arms folded close to her body: “Part of being of mixed blood means that it’s not the only traits I have. My abilities to hide in the shadows and mask my scent and presence came from elsewhere, and I use it to hide the scales on my back. I actually don’t gain energy or vitality from sexual contact, being not fully a succubus and also a mix of other devil traits. But more prominently, I do have the ability to, um, affect the state of arousal of other people, and I can affect people’s dreams if I so desire.”

“Oh.” At first, Dante responded more as an acknowledgement of the information provided. 

And then he processed those words again, and connected it with what she had said before about “showing him” something, and stammer: _“O-Oh…”_

“So, um…” Kassy threaded her fingers together, unthreaded them, and nervously played with her own hands: “I know the last time I brought the topic up, we established that, um, sex wasn’t exactly a comment conversational topic. But if you might be interested in the act itself, I promise a safe experience. And I promise it will be good…”

Oh, he didn’t have any doubts about it being good. Still, this would be his first time, and the entire opportunity was feeling a little surreal. For one thing, how is this offer on the table, now of all times, while they are trapped on the mainland, in a hotel room with only one bed?

He swallowed as he tried to figure out what was supposed to be the right response to this. Mounting curiosity and interest made it hard for him to say no, and yet the words he blurted out was: “Your brother wrote for a suggestion for gifts that I should strip for your birthday.”

That could have been the dumbest thing he could have said in response to her. 

Kassy momentarily chewed the bottom of her lip, and then smiled shyly: “Was it Evan? It had to be Evan. Roy would never be so blatant. So… will you?” She asked tentatively. 

Oh boy. This was really happening, was it? Dante tried to comb through his brain for everything he was taught about sex and quite frankly, Eva was able to teach him very little. Beyond what basics he understood about his own arousal and the organs involved, along with mostly medical knowledge his mother imparted about cycles, cleanliness, and so forth, he remembered an emphasis on self-control and consent. 

Kassy’s consent was clear. She was waiting for his. 

“I, um… never done this before. With another person. I know I’m going to have to be careful because I’m not just human…”

And she giggled. “I am part-devil, remember? Less than your half, but I also trust you. And you shouldn’t doubt yourself. You came from a full devil who was gentle enough to be with your mother. And Vergil’s doing just fine with Sera, right? Have some faith in yourself.”

There was a pause, and Dante’s mood momentarily stuttered: “Ugh, I don’t think I want to think about that aspect of my brother or my parents right now, thank you.”

“Hmm… that does get a little awkward. But then let’s focus on you. Would you like to experience it tonight? It’s okay if you don’t…”

“No, I mean… yes? How about…” Trying to not sound like a nervous wreck, he attempted: “How about you show me what you can do, then?”

Kassy seemed to let out a bit of relief, and some of her shyness melted away. 

“Then I gladly will. I have a feeling you didn’t get a lot of chances to understand what sex can be like, with how conservative your island can be. It’s more than just insert tab A into slot B.”

Kassy slid her hand under the strap to his coat, and he nervously fumbled along with her to rid the coat from his body. Once the red garment was laid at the foot of the bed, she slid her hands under his thin black shirt that he had on, and he felt like heat was going to blossom through his body. He’s never been touched like this before. 

Knowing that everything eventually had to come off, he rid himself of the shirt, too. 

As Kassy examined him with exploratory fingertips and a smile, he found some of his bravado back, and said: “Like what you see?”

 _“Very._ ” She responded, still sitting beside him as they occupied the edge of the bed, facing the window. 

Gingerly, he slid his arm about her waist, feeling the silk of her qipao, and the raised embroidery upon it. “So, I should return the favor, right?”

“It would be a good place to start, yes. But first…” She got up, and made sure to pull the blinds and curtains closed for the window. “No need to give the city a show.”

With him still sitting at the edge of the bed, Kassy was short enough to barely be at the same eye level when she’s standing in front of him. He reached out, but then nerves got the better of him again, and he set his hand back down, and shuffled his sitting position again, not sure at what pace he should proceed. 

So she guided their pace by coming in a little closer, sliding herself right between his knees and taking his right hand to bring up to her head, where her hair was still done up in two buns. 

“We can start simple.” She reassured him, and instructed him on how to take the ribbons and pins out. Finally her dark brown curls were undone to cascade just below her shoulders again, a look of hers he was more used to than the hairstyle she did for her birthday outing. 

The pins were set aside onto the bedside table with his help, since he had longer reach. Following that, she took off her earrings, and all eight of her magically-charged rings came off, too, to be set aside. 

The hand-carved butterfly pendant that he had given to her earlier for her birthday, however, remained on. 

She slid his right hand over to the button at the waist of her qipao, and told him: “You can start here.”

Every instruction Kassy gave, Dante followed with trepidation and wonder. Though the thought of sex was already making blood rush down below, the intimacy of the actions she’s introducing to him were satisfying in a different way. 

The beautifully ornate buttons for her gown were undone by his hand, one by one. He hesitated on the last one about her neck, so she encouraged: “Go on.”

The last button was undone, and he brushed his hands under the open silk dress to assist her out of it. It was tossed over atop his coat, and Dante was treated to the sight of an ornate black lace bra adorning her sizable breasts. Glancing further downward, he noticed that her thigh-high lace stockings, which was something almost unheard of to begin with in Fortuna, were held up by a set of thin belts. 

Those, he stared at for a while longer. He knew that bras were a thing, but never in his life had he been introduced to garter belts. (His mother may not dress in Fortunan dress code, but never in his life would he have been able to learn from her that thigh-high stockings required garters.)

Kassy giggled at his curiosity, and instructed him on how to undo the rest of the clips and hooks to her garters, and eventually he was helped out of his boots and pants, also. By the time they were both mostly naked save for their underwear and her bra, Dante found himself absolutely embarrassed that his erection was clearly visible and straining in his underwear, and Kassy put their progress on pause for a moment to ask him:

“Feeling okay?”

“Feeling _too warm_ even though I’m almost completely naked.” Dante couldn’t help but admit. “I don’t usually remember getting this warm when I need relief. Is this… because of you?”

Biting her lip again, Kassy fought a grin: “I actually haven’t used any of my abilities yet, and I don’t think I’m going to need to. This is all you. But if you’re reacting to me like this...” She blushed, “I guess this means you find me sexy?”

“Is ‘sexy’ the word to describe seeing someone that you think is more beautiful than anyone else? Because if so, then yeah. And I really can’t say what it is, because I think there are a lot of good looking people out there, but I like looking at you the most. You stand out to me, and I don’t think it’s because you’re not from Fortuna. It’s just… it’s you.”

Kassy’s blush deepened, and she muttered: “I know you’re probably unfamiliar with how the word is applied outside of Fortuna, but even if you did, if you gave me that answer knowing what ‘sexy’ meant, I would still call it poetic, and I love your answer.”

Hearing that, Dante could have sworn he felt something down below twitch. Before he even noticed, Kassy’s hand had trailed down between his legs, and she palmed his erection. Being touched, even through the fabric, gave him a jolt. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with me leading the pace for this?” She asked.

“I’m enjoying this so far. At least, I think I am.” He wasn’t sure why, but his answer came out a little breathy. 

“Then let’s get you situated, shall we? Everything off, and get comfy in the bed.”

Again, the shyness melted away from her, and as Dante followed her instructions, she turned to rummage through the bedside table. Before he could even figure out where he was going to lay down and how to “situate” himself, Kassy turned around with a bottle of something in her hand. 

“This is a pretty generous place to fulfill the original reservationist’s request list. The list of requested amenities included this, among other things, and…” Before Dante could even ask her to elaborate on what the bottle was for, she turned, and her gaze trailed down his form. 

“Oh.” She inhaled, and the immediately followed with: “Well, I’m extra glad there’s lube ready, then.”

“Um… Should I be…” _concerned_ was what he was about to say, but a sly smile graced Kassy’s lips, and his words died on his tongue. 

The movement she made coming towards him could only be described as a saunter. She climbed onto the bed, and placed a hand gently against his shoulder. Reading her meaning, he leaned back until he was laying comfortably in the bed, and finding nothing else to do with his hands since he was too embarrassed to touch himself in any capacity in front of her, he folded them beneath his head and neck for now. 

“So…” He asked tentatively. And she finally answered his question:

“Bottle of lube. Lubricant. Good for getting things started and to prevent damage, and good to supplement what the body naturally produces. And is good to have here because…” She reached down and ran her delicate hand up his shaft, and his breath hitched, having never been touched like that. “You’re pretty big. Honestly you… might be bigger than some of the toys I have. I… well, I do like it that way…”

He couldn’t help but preen and tease at the same time, to keep some of his dignity about him: “I’m up to standards, then?”

“If you were a standard, people would have a hard time meeting it.” 

He turned his head as he felt a blush creep through his cheeks. At the same time, he could also tell that Kassy was getting more into her element. While he liked her shyness, he was finding her confidence even more likeable. Her being in her element…

It reminds him of how she was in her element when she hunted through ambush, weaving through shadows and cloaking herself in darkness. 

He concluded that she was beautiful when she was in control. 

“I just want to be up to your standards. So I think the right thing to say now is… do with me what you will?” He offered. 

“Then… with pleasure.” 

He expected her to start off with the lube she brought out, but that was set aside into the bed as she spent a few moments simply running both her hands up and down his length. Seeing the size of her hands in contrast to his memory of his hand around his cock was even more arousing than he thought, and every touch was foreign but delectable. Being touched by someone else was very different, and here he thought he couldn’t get any harder. 

She clearly knew what she was doing, rubbing him in the right ways and then working at his exposed tip. Clear liquid was beginning to bead at his tip already. 

“I’m sure you’ve experienced touch before. I’ll give you something new to feel. It’s not necessarily my favorite but you should be allowed to enjoy it.”

Before he could ask her to elaborate, she leaned in and took his cock into her mouth. 

And he moaned in both pleasure and surprise. 

Though she couldn’t take all of him into her mouth, the hot and moist cavern was new, and never did he think such heat and slickness could make a difference when compared to his hand and scentless lotion. 

What’s more, as she moved to pump his cock in and out of her mouth, was the way she moved her tongue about him. That was a _muscle_ that could twist about him, and caress in a way wholly different from fingertips or the palm of a hand. 

And suction was was feeling so unfamiliar, that not long into the attention she was giving him, he managed to wrest his wits back about him to realize that he needed to keep some modicum of control before he simply came into her mouth, and reached out to place his hand on her head: “W-wait!”

At the gesture, she stopped, and carefully released him from her mouth. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Sheepishly, he could only respond: “I, uh, just didn’t think you wanted cum in your mouth.”

“Oh. Well, it’s not unusual for a blow job to end with cum swallowing.” She giggled. Already, he was learning some new terms and phrases, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. One thing was for sure, however, and that was: felt really good.

“Did you… want me to…?” 

She thought about it, and shook her head. “Actually, I’m rather glad you decided to stop me. I don’t really like the taste of cum. Though, you might taste different from normal humans.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. Your birthday and all. I’m just, uh, supplementary present?” He joked. 

“You’re going to be the best part of my day, sweet knight of Fortuna.” Picking up the bottle of lube again, she opened it and applied a generous amount to her hand. When she touched him again, the gel-like substance was cold, and he reacted with light surprise. 

Another smile of amusement graced Kassy’s lips. “Sorry. It’ll warm up.” 

And it did, as she worked her hands about his cock, he couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be handled by her like that. And she easily found where all his sensitive spots were… though at the moment, every part of him felt sensitive. This time, he couldn’t help it. She was too good at this, and he came into her hands. 

It was a lot. Frankly, he didn’t know it was possible for his body to produce this much cum, but this was definitely more than what he thought was usual. Was the fact that he was doing this _with_ someone really making that much of a difference?

“Oh, you came a lot… definitely more than I expected. I like that.” Kassy confirmed as she examined the sticky white fluid in her hands, dripping down onto his torso. “Oh, I forgot about grabbing a towel. There are tissues on the bedside table, though. I’ll be right back.”

In the moment she was gone to the bathroom, Dante did as she suggested, and sat up to grab a few tissues to get himself cleaned up. Thoughts about her body were still swimming through his head, however, and his erection remained semi-hard. 

When she came back, hands clean and drying off with a towel, she asked: “How are you feeling?”

“You keep asking me that. Is there a reason for that?” 

“It’s important to know what you enjoyed and didn’t enjoy. It’s also important to ask if we do anything that is considered rough, though I don’t have the items needed for that. Sex feels good, but sometimes it can also include pain, and if it’s not done right, someone can get hurt. You might be more durable than a normal human, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mulling over it, Dante decided this must be part of the entire “consent” package he was taught about, and understood. “Gotcha. Well, I’m good, I suppose? I mean, that felt _really_ good, but gosh I uh…” He wasn’t sure how to come out with it, as he scanned her body again, realizing he hadn't quite gotten to explore her that way she explored him, and felt even more blood rush downward again. 

“You would like more?” Kassy teased, and tossed the towel to the side as she came towards him, climbing onto the bed to kneel before him, lean forward, and drag a finger up his erection that was hardening once again. “Well, here is where some of your devilish constitution might come into play. I wonder how many rounds you can go…”

Hearing that, he felt a rush of intrigue and elation. “Then, how are you feeling right now?” It was only right to ask her in return, right?

And the answer she gave was like the fan to a flame: “Dying from anticipation. I cannot lie. Sex is something wonderful for me, and I want more from you. Would you give it to me?”

“Show me what to do, then.” He wrapped his arms around her, wondering how she would ask him to proceed. He wanted to do this right. Kassy said sex was more than just inserting his cock into a vagina, so he was going to learn what that meant. 

She instructed him to undo the clasps at the back of her bra, and eventually she was relieved of that and her underpants. Both lacy garments were tossed to the floor without a care, and then she took one of his hands, and nibbled the edge of his palm. 

“You look so delectable. I want to nibble you all up. Different people have different tastes. Well, strokes of interest, I should elaborate. I like hands. It’s a very lively body part, and I’ve seen how well you fight. I know you use them well, and I would enjoy teaching you how to use them on me.” 

She shifted back a bit, sitting before him still, and coaxed: “It’s also only fair to let you explore me in return. Come here.” 

Nervously he reached forward and decided first that he would touch her face. And in response, she leaned into his touch and lightly nibbled at his palm again. Fascinated, he allowed her to do as she wished, and tried to react appropriately. Her nibbling went up towards his thumb, and as he thought about when she had sucked at his cock, he slipped his thumb past her lips, and she gladly took in the digit to lavish it with her tongue. 

His curiosity grew bolder as she reacted so eagerly to him, so he brought his other hand up to touch her breasts, where the butterfly pendant he gifted her rested within her cleavage. Her chest was large and pillowy soft, though he wasn’t sure exactly how he would be allowed to touch her. Even if they were soft, they were still a part of body, and he didn’t want to cause her discomfort. 

She released his thumb from her mouth, and answered his unspoken concern: “A bit of kneading can feel good. Make sure to use more of your palm than your fingers, to not acutely dig into any glands. That can be uncomfortable.”

Nodding, he tentatively did as he was told. She giggled at how delicately he touched her, and he wouldn’t doubt that it could tickle a bit. He also noticed that her nipples were reacting, and hardening. Without thinking, he lightly pinched one of them, and she chuckled. “You pick things up fast. How about you try this?”

She circled her hand behind his neck, and guided him down towards her breast, so close that he understood that she wanted him to take her breast into his mouth. It was an interesting gesture, and he obliged by latching on to mimic what he knew of suckling, wondering in the back of his mind why this was a gesture she asked for. 

Kassy let out a contented sound after a little while of his ministrations with both mouth and tongue, and he finally realized what it was that was nagging him in the back of his mind. He released her breast from his mouth, and glanced up to ask: “So, I know that’s where milk would come from for moms to feed babies, but…”

“Mhmm. Were you hoping for milk?” She teased. 

“I, uh…” He immediately reddened. “That’s not…”

She laughed, and ran her delicate fingers through his hair. “If I had milk, I wouldn’t have minded sharing. It’s not exactly everyone’s interest, but I like it. As for milk, if you didn’t already know this, but the body only produces it after having a child, and will only produce it until the mother chooses to stop breastfeeding. Someday, I’ll have milk… that’s a certain future, and not the present.”

The topic of milk brought an amount of odd heat into his veins. No, it wasn’t necessarily the part about milk, but the subject of her “certain future” where she would have children. She spoke of the subject often with bittersweet tones, and he understood a little better about why now…

And for a brief moment, he entertained a thought, that maybe she’ll choose him over whatever uncertain factor she would have in that certain future. 

She had told him several times that she wasn’t fragile, but the opposite was true, too, wasn’t it? He was like her; she wouldn’t have to be concerned about him fearing the parts of her that weren’t human. He would be able to handle any of her unique problems, and she would be able to handle his. 

The heat at his core nagged at his thoughts: _keep her, then. Make her mine. She likes me. I like her. Why not?_

Impulsive his heart may be, he also knew better than to jump so far ahead, and did his best to banish the thought. (A part of him chastised himself, that he shouldn’t make the same mistake that Vergil did, no matter how happy the older twin was right now. Dante thought that he at least owed it to his mother to not give her _another_ surprise grandchild, even though Nero was absolutely adorable and Eva loved him very very much.)

But the part of his brain that controls his mouth was still ever broken, as he uttered first an echo of words he said to her before, when she had briefly mentioned her love for children: “I’m sure you’d be a great mom.” And then he immediately felt flustered, and tried to deflect: “I mean, um… well, you like kids and that’s kind of the telling point, isn’t it? But, uh, that’s not… wait, what exactly were we doing again, and how did we get to this topic?”

Before he knew it, Kassy pounced. He didn’t fight it as she pushed him onto his back, her form straddled over his torso, and she leaned down to give him a kiss. It was unexpected, and he didn’t think he would actually receive such a kiss from her. And it was a first kiss, too. 

He was afraid to really move, while all of his focus was on how soft her lips were upon his own. 

And that’s when he realized that, the motion of kissing wasn’t what made kissing good. It was the intention and declaration behind it, short of leaving a mark…

Another instinct within him flared, and he tampered it down. Something within him understood that claims came with markings of some sort, but from a human perspective, that was a line to tread carefully, and he didn’t want to overstep Kassy’s boundaries. He kept the thought to himself, and focused more on what he should do in response. 

He parted his lips a little, and figured out what he needed to do to deepen this interaction. Without thinking, he brought his hand up to her back and trailed his touch down her back, towards her waist, and over to her hip. She shuddered, and parted from their kiss to sit up and shift ever so slightly more downward, so that his erection was now pressed against her backside, as if they were both reminding each other of what was down there, and what was to come next. 

“You tend to lose your thoughts when you try to think too much, Dante.” She laughed. “Your compliment lights fireworks in my heart, and I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before…” At the blatant words, he also noticed how she was so wet that he could feel some of the heated residue against his abdomen already. “I’m supposed to prepare myself better before I just… or maybe ask for your hands…”

“If you need me to do anything for you, I would.” He supplied. 

“I _should_ , but _damn it,_ Dante, I don’t think I can wait anymore. Just…” She stretched over as best she could, to reach for the bedside drawer again, only she couldn’t reach, so he reached over to open it for her. “The box in the drawer.” She instructed, and he pulled out what he recognized to be a box of condoms. 

Before he could say anything else, Kassy rambled on: “If I could, I would have you here, right this moment, and take everything you have. But I don’t want to do that disservice to you. You deserve more than to be a momentary object of my lust, and deserve better than to be used as a temporary suitor for me to fulfill the needs of my family’s lineage.” She tore off the plastic packaging, and just about tore into the box itself to grab one of the condoms. 

Again, impulse before thought, he offered: “Kassy, I’ll give you everything you want so long as it’s something I can give.” And it was only then that his brain caught up with her words, and his pulse raced at the implication of what he might be promising her. 

There was a pause of silence, as the only thing she did was to lift herself to move further back, in order to have access to his cock for putting the condom on. The expression she stared at him with was now akin to the kind of reverence he had seen before on the people of Fortuna when they regarded him, or his brother and his mother. But he knew that this reverence from Kassy would not stem from his connection to Sparda. 

He swallowed nervously, realizing that she was simply regarding _him_. 

And finally, she broke the silence with soft words, and a soft smile: “I should give you some time, to actually consider the implications of what you have just offered. Time to consider if you would actually like to further something. It’s not fair to you, for me to take advantage of your impulsive behaviour.”

He nearly pouted, recognizing a bit of teasing regarding his impulses. 

And then he was surprised that she would blush and then ask: “And with all that said, are you still certain that you would let me have my way with you, for my pleasure?”

Dante had a lot of things to say to that. For instance, that his mind was pretty blown already and she made him feel so good that it’s only right to make her feel just as good. That he really liked the idea that she’ll have his way with him, because hell, who else _could_ have their way with him? Something within also said to him, that he could also make the tables turn, and simply have his way with her, and he could practically _sense_ how receptive she would be towards that, too. 

But instead, he said: “Kassy, it’s your birthday, and I’m in my entire unwrapped glory before you. I’m _supposed_ to be giving you the spotlight, here.”

Knowing that she needed to stop hesitating, she ripped open the condom packaging, and responded: “Dante, you’re the _best_ knight a queen could have. Have I told you, that’s my title in my family? I am the current and only female, thus the Queen of the generation.”

“Queen, huh?” He mused as he watched her roll the condom onto him. “Seems a bit too formal for someone so spirited as you. Can I call you Queenie?” He grinned. 

She smiled. “So long as you’re the only one to call me that.”

Without giving room for any other response, she shifted to position herself above the tip of his cock. He knew what was supposed to come next, and the anticipation had his blood running hot. He felt her lower, and carefully pressed the tip of him against the indent that was her entrance. 

Having never actually _penetrated_ anything with his cock before, the feeling of her slowly and carefully testing him against her was maddening. With her hands braced upon his torso, and measured up and down motion, he watched her work a third of his length inside her, and he couldn’t help but softly utter: “Whoa.”

Kassy found his reaction amusing, and laughed: “Okay, so, maybe now is a good time to tell you, but don’t do this with other girls without preparing them. You’re _really_ sizable.”

And all that was going through his head was that this was very hot, and that he wouldn’t dream of wanting to do this with anyone else. He barely found the words to ask: “Are you going to be okay?”

“Oh, I’m going to be fine. More than that, really. I just can’t wait through the time it would take to show you how to prepare me with those lovely fingers of yours…” And without warning, she let go of some of her held up weight, and sunk down even further upon him. Even he could feel that he was stretching her to a limit, and with great concern, he brought his hands to her thighs, wondering he should stop her. 

But instead, she moaned with a note that could only be pleasure instead of pain, and he felt like he was going to see stars from how tightly she was wrapped about him, and there was still a little more to go before he would be fully seated within her. 

Her insides were so hot. He thought he couldn’t feel any hotter, and here she was, enveloping him with heat. Before he could gather himself, she began to work her hips, gently pumping his cock in and out of her core. It was a sight to watch her slowly sink down further and further. He couldn’t believe how _all_ of him was disappearing into that petite body of hers. Where was all of that _going_? 

She probably saw how surprised he was, and brought her hand to her lower abdomen and gently pressed her fingers in. 

_Hell,_ he felt it. The slight pressure from outside, pressing against the top portion of his cock that was inside of her. Dante couldn’t help but bring his own hand to her abdomen and gently brushed against her skin, afraid to really apply pressure himself, not sure if he might hurt her. 

“That’s all you.” She told him, and then grinded her hip against his with a moan. “Heavens, you reach so deep. The stretch is so good…”

This was greatly in contrast to her warnings prior about needing to “prepare,” and putting the pieces together, Dante concluded that this was something that fell into the category of “personal tastes” for her. 

And if he were to be honest? He liked it. More than that, he loved it. Loved how hard she would work just for him, and with no prior sexual encounters to compare to, he couldn’t help but fixate on how his only experience felt like the best experience. 

Impulse again took over, as he grabbed her by hip and thigh to buck himself up within her core, and she moaned again. Seeing that as a sign that he’s doing something right, he could help but continue the motion, and before he knew it, there was an intense fluttering of her muscles about his cock. He vaguely remembered being taught something about female pleasure, and wondered if this was it.

 _“Oh…!”_ The sound that Kassy made was as delightful as the sensation of her wrapped about him, and again, he came. This time, it felt more intense than when she had brought him over the edge with her hands, and both of them were just a bit out of breath as she let out a contented sigh and leaned down to rest upon his chest. 

With how small she was, her head came to rest comfortably right below his chin, and he idly ran his hand through her hair while asking what felt like a silly question: “Does sex always feel this amazing?”

He could feel her body tremble with laughter atop him. “When done right. There are still other ways to make it feel amazing.” With effort, she sat up, and stretched. The motion made her inner walls rub against him, and he involuntarily flexed his muscles down below, causing his cock to twitch within her.

“Oh, you’re still so hard even after that… how are you…” She moaned again. “You’re going to ruin me, I swear. I’ll never get enough of you.” Saying that, she made sure the condom was still secure, and lifted herself off of him. He was mesmerized as he watched all of him emerge from her body, still amazed that all of that was just inside of her. And the reservoir of cum that was in the condom was certainly something to behold. (He couldn’t help but imagine how hot it would be, to see that thick and white substance drip from her instead.)

Examining it, he heard her mutter: “It didn’t break, that’s good. Heavens that’s a lot...”

“Is there more I can give you, then?” He asked. 

“Without a doubt. Come here.” She helped him dispose of the condom and tossed him another one. But before tearing the packaging open, he asked: 

“Can you show me what you mean about preparing you?”

Rolling over onto her back, she giggled. “There’s not too much of a point now, because I’ve already opened myself up, though forcefully. But it’s probably good to show you how to ease into things, too. And it can feel good. Here…”

And he shifted over to watch her bring her own hand down between her legs. He took note of how she brought attention to her clit, and was fascinated by how she would insert her own fingers within her, to stretch herself in preparation to accommodate something larger. Eventually, she beckoned him closer to actually touch her more, and things simply escalated from there. 

He was surprised at how slick the inside of her heated tunnel was, and that slickness made the textured muscle feel velvety. He realized that, with the condom, this was not exactly what he got to feel around his cock, but he resolved to not ask for too much, knowing the risks he would be taking without one. 

Seeing that she was enjoying his exploratory ministrations, however, he carefully rubbed her clit and at the muscles within, and found that if he stroked at just the right places and angles, she would react with pleasing notes. Slowly, he added a second finger, and then a third, neither of which she minded. In fact, she seemed to like it more. Her muscles eventually tightened about his fingers as she moaned and arched her back, and he noticed how her fingertips seemed to claw at the sheets. 

Satisfied to know that he was learning well, he then asked her: “Do you want to feel me again?”

He hoped for a yes, and was not disappointed by her reaction: _“Please.”_

This time, he needed to actually prepare himself a little, first, less abashed about touching himself in front of her as he stroked his own member into further hardness. He noticed that Kassy had propped herself onto her side for that moment to watch him, and didn’t miss how her tongue ran across her lips in anticipation. 

Not wanting to keep her waiting, he finally slipped the second condom on, and loomed over her with a natural instinct of how he could approach her this time. She welcomed him in such a loving manner that he didn’t want to let her go, and they both enjoyed the moment of him sinking back into her heat. 

Beneath him, she felt even more dainty, even though he knew of her skills as a predator of the night, and had seen her incapacitate demons with her assassin-like skills. All of that plus how pliant and hot she was right now made for an even more complete image of her that Dante liked. 

He was learning so much more about her, and so much from her, and he was sure there was only more to learn as time went on. 

“You’re beautiful, Kassy. I never thought I’d really get to see you like this, from the first time I saw your photo, and here you are. Tell me what you want, Queenie. I’ll be your knight, and I’ll make sure to take good care of you…” Some of the words spilling forth seemed to come from nowhere, but nevertheless, he felt like those were the sincere feelings from his heart.

“...Dante, how are you so good with words when you’re not putting in effort? That’s not fair.” There was a bit of a tear in the corner of her eye, though one couldn’t be sure if it was from her pouting, “Shut up. I don’t have pretty words to offer you, because sincerely, I think I’ve been infatuated with you ever since you sent me that photo of you in that red coat of yours. And my stupid brothers knew it, too. That’s why Evan told you to strip for my birthday, that stupid idiot. I’m so shallow…”

Dante was familiar with how the word shallow could be used, from the numerous occasions his brother found ways to call him an idiot (but all in good humour.) 

“Don’t call yourself shallow.”

“Just shut up and fuck me, you sweet fool.” Aggressively, she pulled him down to kiss him again, and when they parted for a breath, he quickened the pace of his thrusts, until both of them came again. 

They both became hungrier for each other’s touch, and kisses became more frequent. Being both nocturnal, they played their way through the night, and eventually used up the entire box of condoms by the time it was sunrise. Nearing sunrise, Dante was surprised that she invited him to the shower with her, and he put his considerable strength to use when she showed him that fun didn’t have to only occur in the bed. 

Not every moment of their hours through the night were filled with sex, however. Kassy also gave him the best massage he ever thought he’d get. It never occurred to him that maybe some things required a stronger touch than what a normal human was capable of. 

It was just another thing to add to the list about her that made her sweet and amazing. 

By the time they left the hotel and boarded a ferry back to Fortuna, Kassy was starting to doze off against his shoulder. He held her close, and asked himself:

Would he really be able to make something work? Keep her, and become hers? 

He knew that things weren’t as simple as just liking each other. There was more to it. Should be more to it. 

Thinking on it, he decided that maybe, the first thing he should do when they get back to Fortuna, was to go ask Vergil and maybe even Sera about this. Sure, he wouldn’t exactly want to follow their example; his twin’s definition of a date involved libraries and drinking tea with his beloved at home, and there was the matter that Sera had gotten pregnant before they had gotten to consider a marriage proposal yet. 

But there was no doubt that, after all was said and done, they had love. It was a love that reminded Dante of the faded memories he had of his own father with Eva. 

So he would like to ask his brother: how does one turn “like” into “love”? (Not knowing that he and Kassy were well on their way to furthering their path into love.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don’t think I ever want to attempt to write another “first time” scene ever again. This was super difficult, but now I’ve ticked it off the list for both Dante and Vergil, even though Vergil’s experience is in a different series.  
> \- Honestly, halfway through, I couldn’t help but think that Dante and Kassy were each being too polite about things; you’re both feeling hot for each other, just bang already!  
> \- (Ah, yes, when the author is also saying “just bang already” to the characters they are writing about.)  
> \- Frankly, it’s very interesting to write Dante from the perspective of “Oh shit well I know what NOT to do because Vergil messed up.”  
> \- This is Kassy, from the moment she got to meet Dante in person: “I want to have kids with him.”


End file.
